The invention relates generally to the field of air cleaners. In particular, this invention relates to an air cleaner with a secondary intake for automotive vehicles.
Combustion engines require a regular supply of air in order to operate. An engine can generate increased power as long as the supply of air can be increased. Air is supplied to the engine via air intakes.
In a standard air intake, a filter is typically used to screen out any debris that could enter the engine and cause damage to it. An air cleaner normally has one intake for dirty air, through which outside air enters. The outside air is drawn through an enclosed passage through a filter and into the engine, where it is mixed with fuel in the engine induction system. If the opening or passage of an air cleaner becomes blocked, the air supply to the engine will be cut off or greatly reduced, resulting in stalling or decreased engine power. Leaves or other roadside debris often cause such blockage. The air intake could also become blocked or otherwise cut off by being immersed in water if a car passes through deep standing water.
It is desirable to increase the air intake to provide more air to increase engine output. It is also desirable to provide a secondary air intake with the capability to open and close in situations where the primary air intake becomes clogged or blocked. It is preferred, however, to keep engine noise to a minimum level in order to avoid breaching noise regulations. If an air intake is increased in size to improve engine power, engine noise will likewise increase. Larger or more numerous air intakes make it more difficult to keep engine noise below the threshold levels without expensive modifications.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an air cleaner with a secondary intake is provided. An air cleaner with at least one sidewall and an opening defined in the sidewall has a door mounted over the opening. The door is rotationally movable between an open and a closed position and a cam extends from the door. A spring is in contact with the door for biasing the door towards a closed position.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, an air cleaner intake with a secondary is provided. An air cleaner with at least one sidewall and an opening in the sidewall is provided. A door is mounted over the opening in the sidewall and a cam extends from the door. A solenoid assembly with a movable shaft is attached to the sidewall so as to allow the movable shaft to move into contact with the cam.
The invention may also be embodied in a method for supplying a secondary air intake on an air cleaner. The method includes the steps of providing a door with an attached cam mounted on the air cleaner by an axle and providing a solenoid assembly with a movable shaft. The solenoid assembly is activated by a signal from the engine control system and the movable shaft moves through the activation of the solenoid assembly. The movable shaft contacts the cam and opens the door.